Et si Harry Potter avait été élevé par les Volturis
by Cornedrue99
Summary: Harry Potter élevé par les Volturis. Probablement une romance entre lui et Jane. Je l'abandonne cette histoire ne m'attire plus vraiment alors vraiment désolé à tous ce qui m'ont suivit...
1. fontfontChapitre 1fontfont

_**Et si HarryPotter avait été élevé par les Volturis…**_

Chapitre 1 : Quand une famille s'effondre…

« Lily, c'est lui, prends Harry et va t'en, je… je vais essayer de le retenir !

-Pauvre fou ! Qui est tu pour croire pouvoir battre Lord Voldemort, tu est malheureusement le descendant de ce cher Godric, un pur Gryff… dit Voldemort qui fut coupé par James

-Oui je suis son descendant tout comme tu es celui de _ce cher Salazar_, dit-il en imitant le Lord, cette chère face de serpent folle et puérile.

-Tu oses… !

-Oui j'ose Tom, car malgré la terreur que tu inspire tu n'est qu'un pauvre petit orphelin solitaire, le pauvre petit Tomynounichet chéri il a entendu des méchantes voix qui lui disaient de devenir un méchant garçon et de tuer plein de gens, c'est pas bien Tommy, pas bien du tout, dit James heureux d'avoir encore la répartie qu'il avait contre snivelus.

Voldemort n'y tenant plus s'exclama :

AVADA KEDAVRA !

Une lumière verte puis plus rien…

Voldemort monta à l'étage et tua Lily Potter, après cet acte abominable accomplis, il voulut tuer le fils de ses deux dernières victimes, Harry James Potter, mais… malheureusement pour lui, le sort qu'il avait envoyé se retourna contre lui, et comme par magie… Voldemort ne fut plus de ce monde… du moins, c'est ce que la population sorcière crut…

Mais ce soir là Sirius Black en apprenant la nouvelle décida de prendre l'enfant et de l'emmener dans un endroit des plus hors du commun.

Effectivement, une semaine avant leurs morts, James et Lily avaient demandé à Sirius que si il leurs arrivaient malheur, qu'aucun des Maraudeurs ou des amis de James et Lily n'y même et surtout pas Dumbledore de prendre la garde de Harry mais qu'il devait être envoyé dans sa famille biologique.

Alors, James et Lily avaient chacun proposer un membre de leurs familles et Sirius devait envoyé l'enfant là ou il pensait qu'il serait le mieux et le plus en sécurité. Lily avait proposé sa sœur qui venait de se marier, et James lui avait proposé, les Volturis…

Ce sont des vampires mais pas n'importe lesquelles, ce sont la famille royal des vampires…Et quand Sirius avait demandé pourquoi ils accepteraient Harry et pourquoi ils ne décideraient pas de lui boire tout son sang jusqu'à qu'il n'y en ait plus une seule goutte dans son si petit corps, James lui répondit qu'on ne mange pas sa famille car il m'a dit que les chefs des Volturis étaient en fait trois frères qui avait chacun eu des enfants avant d'être transformés en vampires.

Aro eut un fils qu'il nomma Godric, Caius eut une fille qu'il nomma Rowena et Marcus eut également une fille qu'il nomma Helga.

Chaque enfant qui haïssait le nom Volturi décida de s'en créer un autre à la mort de leurs parents qui étaient en fait devenus des vampires et qui avaient préféré s'éloigner pour ne pas risquer de leurs faire du mal.

Godric prit comme nom Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle.

Donc quand Sirius récupéra Harry, il décida de l'emmener à Volterra pour qu'il puisse grandir avec les Volturis car d'après lui et James puisqu'il est le descendant de l'un des chefs, ils ne lui feraient pas de mal…

Il écrivit donc une lettre pour tout expliquer à Aro puis il transplana devant le trône des Volturis et avant que personne ne put comprendre ce qui allait se passer, il disparut en laissant derrière lui un petit humain …


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : Découverte…_

Lorsque l'intrus eut disparut avant que les vampires ne comprennent quoi que ce soit, les Volturis entendirent un petit gazouillement en provenance de l'humain.

Intrigué, Aro enleva la cape verte émeraude qui le protégeait et découvrit une lettre, qui lui était destiné. De plus en plus intriguer, il lut la lettre à ses frères et pour lui :

_Cher Aro,_

_Tu ne me connais probablement pas, mais moi je te connais et je sais qui tu es…_

_Tu es Aro Volturi l'un des trois chefs du clan des Volturis considérés comme la famille royale des vampires, ceci c'est ce que le monde connaît de toi. Mais moi je sais que tu es également le père de Godric Gryffondor né Volturi…_

_Et moi je suis James Henry Potter descendant de Godric Gryffondor et donc de toi…_

_Le nourrisson qui a atterri devant toi vient d'une personne fiable qui se nomme Sirius Black. Tout le monde croira que c'est lui qui nous a trahis mais en fait c'est Peter Pettegrow, nous vous ci-joint les papiers prouvant son innocence que nous vous demandons de remettre un Remus Lupin pour prouver l'innocence de Sirius, c'est un homme de confiance lui aussi, ne vous fiez qu'à eux. Il s'appelle Harry James Potter et est sûrement maintenant le dernier descendant vivant des Potter._

_Pour faire court moi et ma femme (Lily Potter née Evans) sont puisque nous sommes les descendant de ton fils les cibles principales de Lord Voldemort un mage noir sans scrupules…_

_Puisque nous savions que nous étions les premiers sur sa liste avons mis notre maison sous un sortilège pour que personne sauf la personne choisit ne puisse dire ou nous nous trouvons et malheureusement nous avons choisis Pettegrow qui nous as trahit en allant le dire à Voldemort…_

_Bref, nous vous demandons d'élever Harry avec l'aide de Sirius et Remus afin qu'il est une éducation moldus et magiques…_

_Cordialement, _

_James Henry Potter_

Pendant ce temps, Jane avait déjà prit Harry dans ses bras et câlinait Harry, pendant que les trois frères se demandaient si ils devaient le garder, mais Jane fut certain qu'ils allaient le garder car elle pouvait voir la tendresse dans leurs yeux quand ils en débattaient…

C'est alors dit à tous les Volturis :

-C'est enfant sera le mien et je l'élèverais comme mon fils…

Une acclamation se fit entendre puis Aro prit doucement Harry des bras de Jane et leva les bras en s'exclament :

-Je vous présente Harry James Potter Volturi !

Cette nuit, tout le château était en fête pour célébrer le nouveau fils d'Aro qui était lui au summum de l'extase…


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamer : Et oui tout est à moi j'ai crée Harry Potter et Twilight ! Non je plaisante comme d'habitude Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et Twilight à Stéphanie Meyer juste l'histoire m'appartient … (snif)_

_Sinon je voulais vous dire que j'étais vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews au chapitre deux mais je n'ai pas pensé a regarder si j'en avais eu mais laisser en ça fait toujours plaisir une petite reviews sympathique…_

_Mais bon je vais y répondre maintenant :_

_Merci à pour m'avoir envoyer une review aussi sympathique._

_J'ai reçu une review anonyme me demandant si les Cullens allait apparaître dans le récit et ma réponse est … (roulement de tambours) oui ! Mais je pense que quelques un vont mourir et d'autres rejoindront tout simplement le camp des Volturis, en gros leur clan va être un peu décimé mais bon… _

_On m'a aussi dit de mettre plus de détails et de moins survolé l'histoire alors promis j'essayerais…_

_Malheureusement c'est tout ce que j'ai reçu… donc bon si vous pouviez en laisser un peu cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir._

_**Chapitre 3 :Le temps passe…**_

Les mois passèrent et Harry James Potter Volturi venaient de fêter ces quatre ans dans le grand château de marbre en compagnie de papa Aro, oncle Caius, oncle Marcus, oncle Remus et oncle Patmol ainsi que la garde rapproché et des centaines de vampires aux yeux rouges comme le sang qu'il ne connaissait pas… Ce jour là, son père lui avait avoué que c'était un sorcier après qu'il est accidentellement transformé les habits de tous les invités présent en rose –au grand bonheur de la gente féminine- quand ils essayaient de lui faire manger des fraises tagada tandis que lui voulait mangé son gâteau tout de suite… Bizarrement, Harry prit le nouveau assez bien car à cet age, les enfants croient tous ce qu'on leur dits …Remus et Sirius avaient donc décidé de lui apprendre la théorie de la magie ainsi que l'histoire de sorciers et celles des êtres magiques sous l'œil émerveillé de son père, ses oncles et Jane et Alec qui étaient comme des frères et soeurs pour lui ils avait d'ailleurs un jour dit à Jane quand il sut parler qu'elle était une fée, à ce moment là si les Vampires pouvaient pleurer, elle aurait probablement fondu en larmes tellement elle était émue par l'admiration que le petit garçon lui portait et bizarrement, jamais l'idée ne lui était venue à l'esprit à elle ou Aro, Marcus , Caius, son frère Alec ou en générale la garde rapproché de lui faire du mal et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de son mien de parenté avec Aro – bien qu'il y en ait forcément une part – ils aimaient tous profondément le garçon sans que personne ne sache vraiment pourquoi mais une chose était sur… ils l'aimaient tous et feraient tout pour qu'il soit en sécurité et qu'il soit heureux.

Mais ce jour là, Harry eut une question en tête et alla donc voir Jane qu'il aimait profondément et lui demanda de sa petite voix d'enfante étourdis et innocente :

-Jane ?

-Oui mon amour ? Lui répondit Jane de sa voix cristalline

-Pourquoi moi je grandis et vous pas ?

-eh bien lors de notre transformation nous avons été bloqué physiologiquement, nous ne pouvons donc plus ni grandir, ni vieillir et pour les femmes nous ne pouvons plus être enceinte avec une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix…

Le garçon lui demanda donc de tout lui dire sur les Vampires et elle et son frère aidé de Caius apprirent tout au jeune garçon sur les vampires et leur histoire…

_Je suis extrêmement désolé pour ce chapitre extrêmement court (désolé pour le jeu de mots pitoyable) mais j'en avais besoin pour mieux vous faire comprendre la suite et j'avoue être impatient que le jeune humain grandisse vite… son sang n'en sera que meilleur –rire sadique -. Non je plaisante bien entendu –ou pas -…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclamer__ : Rien est à moi sauf l'histoire, comme d'habitude Twilight appartient à Stéphanie Meyer et Harry Potter à J.K. Rowling…_

_Réponse aux review :_

_ : Un grand merci pour tes reviews qui font chaud au cœur …_

_Elodie Nina : Pour les Cullens je pense que certains vont probablement mourir… Mais les autres vont rejoindre les Volturis, je n'en dis pas plus pour faire planer le mystère…Pour Harry je ne compte pas l'envoyer à Poudlard faire ses études désolé…_

_Guest : Merci pour ta review et dans ton cas même chose qu'à Elodie Nina sauf qu'en plus je te le dis je vais essayer de faire attention aux fautes en écrivant mais bon je ne te promets rien…_

_Annadrya : Merci à toi je te rassure tu t'exprime très bien et ton commentaire ne m'a pas vexé_

_Juliz94 : Alors non quand Jane dit oui mon amour, elle ne le considère pas comme son homme mais plutôt comme sa mère et sa grande sœur, elle dit sa fraternellement (pour l'instant…)_

_LS : Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite_

_ : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait super plaisir 3_

_Gotar : Merci pour ta review et oui tu suppose bien mais je n'en dis pas plus…_

_Cassandre Promis j'essayerais de faire des chapitres plus longs mais bons…_

_Je suis extrêmement désolé car je n'ai pas pu utilisé mon ordi et que donc je n'ai pas pu updater mais pour me faire pardonner un petit extrait…_

_Et si vous en voulez plus laisser plein de review..._

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : … Lentement**_

Harry était maintenant âgé de huit ans et vivait à Volterra avec ses parents, ses oncles et sa tante ainsi qu'avec ses frères et sœurs de substituions. Mais également avec oncle Remus et oncle Sirius, ses oncles sentimentaux pourrait-on dire. Harry commença son entraînement pratique de la magie, dont la magie noire qui pour Harry était une magie comme les autres mais qui a l'avantage d'être très puissante bien que plus compliqué que la magie dite blanche qu'il haïssait et qui était de toute façon, pas une magie comme il faut pensait Aro.

Il apprenait la métamorphose, les sortilèges et enchantements, la magie noire, la botanique, l'histoire de la magie, l'histoire des Arts Noirs et les potions.

Il excellait surtout en magie noire, sortilèges et enchantement, les potions et la métamorphose.

Mais il avait décidé que jamais il n'irait dans une école de sorcellerie et surtout pas Poudlard ou la vieille chouette ne permettait pas la magie noire


End file.
